narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Shinobu
*This page is under construction. That means the creator still intends to finish it. *If you see any grammar/spelling errors, fix them or point them out on the talk page. Don't just complain, help! Akemi Shinobu is the second oldest of the Palmer Family. She helps her older brother care for the younger two, and is twelve years old. She is the chef of the family, she cooks. She can make almost anything edible, with time, and has done so in the past. Kath is skilled in waterstyle jutsu. Akemi is 21 years old. Appearance Akemi hasn't led an easy life any more then Sivart did, but she hasn't been hit as often. She is notable only for a large burn-scar on her right arm and hand. She has waist length dark brown hair, with streaks of lighter brown throughout it. She keeps it in a tight braid, better for fighting that way. Akemi is about 5ft tall, but like Sivart she doesn't look like she's to tall or anything. She wears a leather training suit that is similar to what ninja wear when training, but made of leather. On her arms she wears a pair of steel armguards and a pair of soft leather gloves. She also wears earrings with little diamonds in them, dark green in color. Her eyes are a vivid emerald green. Over the leather training suit, Akemi wears most of her weapons. Personality Akemi is a practical joker. She's the one who sneaks up behind someone who's trying to diffuse a bomb and pops a balloon. But even as she jokes, she knows when to not joke, she can be serious as well as funny. She is also a true believer in Fate, in a grand sceme in which everything plays a role. Akemi is also very smart, she can look at a battle and see exactly how it's going to end, by prediction. Akemi also likes to spar, just for fun. She looks at a friendly battle between comrades and a time of bonding, and has often noted that people who meet in battle can usually understand each other better then people who meet by chance. Akemi is a fighter, she doesn't give up, no matter what. She does, however, understand the meaning of "tactical retreat". She, like her brother Sivart, will not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens her siblings, but unlike him, she prefers to fight honorably. She doesn't use smoke bombs or arrows, she thinks those are dishonorable. All in all, Akemi is a practical joker, an honorable warrior, a calculating opponent, and good friend. Skills and Jutsu Akemi was taught by a blademaster called Shun. This blademaster taught her all of her solely blade based skills, like butchery of animals for food, her skill with swords and knives, and even some of her abilities with the Cleaver. With her blades, Akemi can kill people before they even know she has hit them, or can cause them to die a slow painful death. The same techniques that can butcher food can also be used to butcher people. Akemi can use her waterstyle jutsu to create blades made of water, called Water Blades. She does so by shaping her chakra into the image of a blade, then drawing water from her surroundings or her body (sweat). She then uses the shaped chakra like a mold, fitting the water into it and then controlling it with her chakra and concentration. These blades are easily replaced, do not grow dull, and can do as much damage as a normal blade. The drawbacks are that they use chakra, which Akemi doesn't have a ton of. WIth her blades, Akemi can preform the Bladestorm Jutsu, which combines rotation with a sharp blade to create a sphere of blades around her. What Akemi does is gather chakra in her feet, then use it to propel her on one foot by jetting it out the other. Even as she gathers her chakra in her feet, she must also gather her chakra along the blade, creating a watery edge that is far shaper then normal, and creating more blades out of water to increase the surface area. All of this takes a ton of concentration and excellent chakra control, so it's still difficult for her to preform. It's a nearly unstoppable defensive and offensive jutus. The key weaknesses are that it uses a lot of chakra, so she can only use it once or twice in a battle, and that it cannot move. A slightly lesser problem is that it leaves her disoriented and dizzy for a few moments after using it. Akemi can also use a jutsu called Bloodmist Rising, which allows her to use an opponents own blood as a weapon against them. She does this by turning their spilled blood into more water blades, or sometimes into little droplets of blood that she then sends whizzing at high speeds toward her opponent. It also increases her speed, strength and agility by quite a bit. To use this, Akemi must open the first gate (Gate of Opening), and even then it takes a ton of chakra. She can only use this jutsu once. Finally, Akemi can create large Water Cleavers, which are basically cleavers made of water. This works the same way as her Water Blades, but on a larger scale. These cleavers are almost impossible to stop, and can cut someone clean in half! The downside is that they are hard for Akemi to keep in place, more often then not they just disintegrate into water before ever reaching their target. And they're hard to aim, so if she misses once, she won't get another chance. Akemi can also use a few other jutsu like water clones, the Water Prison Technique, a weaker form of the Water Release: Water Shockwave, and some other low-level waterstyle jutsu. Relations Akemi does not have any close friends that are known to be living. Shun hasn't been seen in years, so its unknown if he's alive or not. Other then him, Oron died years ago, and she was never close to Hikaru. She does care greatly for her family, and would do anything for them. Akemi currently has only one enemy, a mysterious stranger who attacked her family on their first meeting. Quotes "Never give in, never give up!"-Akemi, encouraging Yuuta. "Life is always worth living!"- Akemi, talking to Yuuta. "Haha, you should have seen the look on your face!"- Akemi, after scaring the crap out of Sivart. Stats Trivia *Akemi's name means "Bright" and "Beautiful"